Get It Right
by xxhacker
Summary: This girl was strange, at best, and still had a lot to learn. "You're not always right, you know." It took a few moments before she turned to reply. "I'm not always wrong, either."


**GET IT RIGHT**

**Chapter 1: "Introductions"**

**A/N: This was kind of just a random idea that came to me. I'm not really sure where this story's plot is gonna end up, but I'm gonna try working it in with the 100 (or, knowing me, the 50) theme challenge. The chapters probably won't be incredibly long, but I'll try and make them good. :)**

_Oh, crap!_ Even after repeating the phrase five times to herself, Yuffie couldn't stop. It wasn't as if complaining over and over would help her in her current situation.

Beady yellow eyes followed her every move as the black creatures followed her, claws stretched out to attack but never managing to do so. That didn't mean they didn't get close, though.

"Crap!" The girl cursed when one of those claws clipped the back of her leg, making her flinch when she realized how close they really were.

However, the danger obviously surrounding her didn't faze her as much as it might others. In Hollow Bastion, it was unfortunately common for the heartless to swarm, no matter how good the defense system.

Yuffie was once again reminded that she wasn't really helping their cause when she was out here running around dodging heartless, but once again the excitement of a fight was something she could admire. Thinking about consequences wasn't really her thing.

Rounding the corner of the building and ducking into the alley, she actually laughed at the Heartless' stupidity when they began to look around, confused at her whereabouts.

That was her first mistake: underestimating her enemy. It was easy when most of them were Shadow Heartlessbut when a Soldier set its sights on her, she knew her cover was blown.

She leaped away just in time to avoid a nasty blow by the creature, and slowly felt her confidence returning. With one hand out, the other took hold of her shuriken and threw it precisely in the line of fire.

The weapon managed to knock out a few of the lesser Heartless, but that only seemed to make stronger ones appear.

_Damnit, Squall! Why aren't the defense systems working?_

She briefly wondered how she managed to get into the trouble she was in now.

_That's right! All I wanted to do was train a bit so I could beat Sora into next Tuesday at the next tournament. But instead I'm target practice for Heartless!_

Yuffie barely held her shuriken for a few seconds before she was throwing it again. She felt like leaping in victory when it struck its target once more, and prepared for jump up to catch her weapon.

Luck wasn't on her side.

Just when she was sure her hand would grip the cool metal of her weapon, two Soldier Heartless struck her, knocking her backwards into the building behind her. Though the sudden pain in her back was sudden, what really caught her attention was the sudden crash and the sound of glass shattering, many of the pieces scattering around her.

Her violet eyes looked up swiftly, widening at the sight of the broken glass of the shop window. But that didn't keep her attention long; without the use of her shuriken, Yuffie was left to use the smaller but effective ninja stars she kept strapped to her shorts.

They were obviously not as powerful as her larger weapon, which made it even more strange when the creatures suddenly vanished, leaving no evidence that they were there in the first place.

Yuffie stood up slowly to keep herself from hurting her back further, but also out of pure confusion. Why had the Heartless disappeared so quickly?

_Ouch!_ Yuffie inwardly winced as the bright light of a flashlight was directed straight in her line of vision, completely blinding her.

A woman stood a few feet away, brows creased in agitation and anger, as she refused to turn the light away until the teen had stood up completely.

Yuffie looked to the woman, eyes slowly moving to the window, and then back to the woman.

Well, a sixth time never hurt anyone.

_Crap._

**. . .**

A knock on the door was the least thing Leon was expecting at 11:30 at night, but he didn't think much of it. When you led a life like his, nothing really surprised you.

Aerith descended the stairs sleepily, raising a brow at him in question. The man only shrugged and approached the door with Aerith following behind him. He was tempted to tell her to go back to sleep and let him deal with it, but she probably wouldn't budge. Sweet and stubborn, that one.

He couldn't say he was surprised, but he wasn't exactly anticipating answering the door to an irritated cop dragging a rather indignant Yuffie behind her. Before he could even ask what was going on, the woman handed him a card. His eyes recognized the ID that every member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration committee held onto, signed off with Yuffie's name.

The cop asked tugged on Yuffie's arm, much to the young girl's annoyance. "She belong to you?"

Leon weighed the option of just saying the girl was a stranger and only followed them around, but finally sighed. "...Yes."

With that answer, the police officer all but threw the young teen through the door, not bothering to see her furious reaction.

"Keep that girl off the streets and away from trouble." She demanded.

Leon slowly nodded. "...Yes, Officer."

The woman finally seemed content and left without another word. That only left a frustrated Leon, a confused Aerith, and a pissed off Yuffie. He would have spoken first if she hadn't beaten him to it.

"I didn't do anything." The young teen huffed, disappearing up the stairs to her room before she could be questioned.


End file.
